


Happy Birthday, It's A Video Camera

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>John's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, It's A Video Camera

**Author's Note:**

> John's POV

It’s all my fault for giving Sherlock the idea. I really shouldn’t make jokes after a spectacular shag, but it was definitely a shag worth recording. What I meant in saying that was it was one for the record books but Sherlock took that to mean we should have filmed it.

The clock has just struck midnight officially making it my birthday when Sherlock presents me with my new, state of the art, video camera. It’s wrapped but he tells me what it is as he presents it to me.

"Happy Birthday, it’s a video camera!" He tells me and practically rips the paper off himself. Before I can say thank you he’s taking it out of the box and setting it up on a tripod he’s hidden under our bed.

Sherlock hits record, angles the camera towards the mattress and jumps into bed with me.

"Let’s make a sex tape!"


End file.
